


KINKTOBER 2019

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Series: MCU Kinktober 2019 Perla Regina [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Starker, más los tags que vayan saliendo, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Tags: sexual frustration, sex accidents.





	1. Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: sexual frustration, sex accidents.

Nota: Uno ligerito y PG+13 :v

Peter ya sabía que había setenta y ocho losetas si se contaban de derecha a izquierda y cincuenta y dos si era de arriba a abajo. Que la mujer con la bata rosa era la jefa de enfermeras y que aquel tipo regordete y de aire bonachón era el camillero Leeds, pero no estaba emparentado con su mejor amigo aunque el parecido era increíble.

También que la maquina traga monedas en serio se las llevaba y no entregaba ni cambio ni el producto solicitado y que cuando May averiguara en donde estaba, lo iba a tener castigado de por vida o hasta lo iba a matar. Llevaba horas sentado en ese lugar sin poder moverse y sin querer irse hasta que supiera cuál iba a ser el desenlace de esa situación.

Todo lo que recordaba de Tony aparte de su cínica sonrisa, sus espesas pestañas, su piel ligeramente bronceada, las arrugas en su piel que daban cuenta de su edad y su experiencia; era la manera tan protectora con la que siempre lo trataba. El tono de su voz cuando le llamaba la atención o cuando lo felicitaba por haber hecho bien algo, cualquier cosa. La forma en la que lo miraba con cariño, como un padre lo hace con un hijo y la forma tan efusiva con la que lo abrazaba.

Iba a extrañar esas tardes juntos, creando nuevas ideas para maravillar al mundo. Esas meriendas en las que el millonario se permitía abrir su historial de vida para compartirlo con Peter y mostrarle un mundo que no conocía. Cuando el señor Stark, ese hombre tan temido y venerado por todos le sonreía cálidamente y hacía que el tiempo se detuviera, que no importara nada más en el mundo.

Peter en serio estaba a punto de volverse loco, pero no iba a dejar que una mala decisión, que un impulso o una cruel broma del destino le arrebatara lo que con mucho ahínco había conseguido. Por eso estaba preocupado, porque aquella mentira de que había encontrado al señor Stark inconsciente en su habitación no sonaba convincente y menos, si Pepper Potts revelaba lo que había visto.

Ese “Traté de reanimarlo dándole respiración de boca a boca” era un cuento gastado. Happy lo sabía y Rhodey también. Si intentaba una vez más con él “Su armadura se propulsó antes de que él estuviera ahí y lo golpeó” ya no sonaba convincente y menos el “Tuvo un fallo en el reactor” porque llevaba un par de meses sin esa cosa en el pecho. Ya no tenía nada más que decir.

Volteó a ver a Natasha, quien aunque lo intentaba, ya no podía esconder su sonrisa apenas le contaba lo que sabía a quien fuera que iba llegando para saber por qué Tony Stark estaba en urgencias en aquel hospital. Peter trató de disimular cuando sintió que el único ojo de Nick Fury lo miraba con esa rara mezcla de asco y curiosidad, y se sintió peor cuando Steve se dobló por la risa. Nunca pensó ver al Capitán América caer a carcajadas y menos, al tipo que siempre iba con él, a aquel mercenario con aquel raro brazo de metal sujetarse al hombro de Steve para no sucumbir a las carcajadas.

Banner era el único que trataba de entender lo que había sucedido pero hasta el juraba que ni el Hulk hubiera hecho tanto daño. Thor se sentó al fondo de la sala de urgencias a comer algo que llevaba escondido entre sus ropas sin involucrarse ni emitir juicio alguno en esa extraña narrativa.

—Hey, tranquilo, Peter Parker. Todo va a estar bien, relájate.

La voz de la Capitana lo hizo dar un salto en su lugar.

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez— completó la oración aquel tipo que podía encogerse y agrandarse a placer—. Digo, Luis una vez me tiró encima una alacena sin querer y Hope la semana pasada, me aventó un librero que afortunadamente pude esquivar. Son accidentes, son cosas de la vida y…

Peter se quedó atento cuando salió aquel hechicero que por alguna extraña razón seguía ejerciendo la medicina en casos así y lo miraba fijamente, como con reproche.

—¿Familiares de Tony Stark?

Nadie dio un paso al frente.

—Como sea —continuó el médico —, ya está fuera de peligro.

Natasha se empezó a reír y los demás fingieron no haber escuchado las carcajadas de la rusa. Stephen dirigió su mirada a Peter y se acercó a él.

—La versión oficial es que Tony se cayó cuando estaba armando una de esas cosas.

Peter sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y vio que todos se empezaron a retirar, cuchicheando entre ellos porque a todos les pareció hilarante haber visto a Tony como nunca pensaron verlo al fin: vulnerable y en un grave problema causado por aquel al que defendía a capa y espada por sobre todas las cosas.

—¡Gracias, doctor Strange! ¡Le juro que…!

—No me jures nada todavía —lo interrumpió el galeno con un movimiento brusco—. Mejor júrale a él que no volverán a hacer nada riesgoso que ponga en entredicho su… ¡Ejem! —un carraspeó que hasta a Peter le dolió—. Tú sabes. El reporte médico dice que tú lo encontraste inconsciente y que Virginia estaba tan conmocionada que le pareció ver algo que no era, ¿de acuerdo? Le di un sedante tan fuerte que va a dormir una semana y nadie le va a creer, además de un pequeño brainwash para que cada vez que trate de acordarse le duela la cabeza y piensen que es un delirio. Tony usando máscaras con candados, sí como no. Anda, vete a casa. Mañana puedes venir a verlo.

Peter asintió. Comenzó a guardar la revista y los legos que había sacado para entretenerse cuando Stephen puso su mano sobre su hombro delgado, como para retenerlo.

—Pero sí te digo que lo voy a tener sedado porque no sé si el pobre aguante la noticia de que su protegido le partió el orgullo en dos. No es lo mismo que lo sepa a que lo sienta, pero te aviso y van a tardar un buen rato en intentar hacer lo que hayan querido hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter se quedó helado y asintió otra vez. Stephen cerró los ojos.

—Dime que tú no fuiste el animal que le rompió las muñecas cuando seguramente trató de quitarse la máscara que traía puesta y en tu shock, lo lastimaste aún más, pero en fin. Lo cierto es que va a necesitar un enfermero que lo cuide 24/7.

Peter esbozó una leve y apenada sonrisa cuando vio la enorme máscara de piel roja que el galeno sostenía en su mano izquierda. Stephen se la dio y se dio la vuelta. Tal vez había sido una mala idea ponerle a Tony la máscara con esos candados laterales (tal y como habían hecho otras veces), pero quizá eso también había evitado que Tony hubiera visto el momento preciso en el que Peter se había dejado caer con singular alegría sobre él y su enorme y erecta verga, que ahora sabía, se había partido y tardaría mucho en sanar. Al menos, no lo había escuchado gritar.

FIN :v


	2. Desayuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Titfucking, cum swallowing.

La vida nunca había sido tan buena como entonces. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantarse temprano, darse una ducha, arreglarse con esmero y pronto, bajar a realizar los quehaceres domésticos. Encendía la lavadora y mientras trabajaba el primer ciclo de lavado, ponía la cafetera y encendía el tostador. Cocinaba algo ligero para esa hora de la mañana y mientras se lamía los dedos, empezaba a pensar en cómo lo saludaría apenas lo viera bajar.

Casi siempre funcionaba el decirle “Buenos días” mientras dejaba que Tony lo besara y lo pusiera contra la fría mesa de mármol que había en la cocina. También era muy bueno el darle un beso tierno apenas lo veía acomodarse la corbata y el mayor empezaba a sacarse la verga de la bragueta. Dura, venosa, mojada de la punta y lista para metérsela en la boca hasta que el olor a pan quemado empezaba a llenar la cocina y él esperaba paciente a que Tony le terminara en la boca o en la cara.

Peter puso el desayuno en la mesa mientras se acomodaba esa rosada bata de satín que su esposo, aquel alfa poderoso le había regalado. Era la favorita de Tony y también la de él. Se mordió el labio mientras el aroma a café recién hecho empezaba a seducirlo, pero no tanto como la idea de que todas las mañanas, Tony se lo follaba con furia y ansiedad antes de irse a trabajar.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos para palpar su mojada abertura y estar listo para su marido. Como el omega que era, toda su vida sólo se limitaba a quedarse a atender a su exitoso esposo y a estar a merced de sus deseos y caprichos. Eso era todo lo que Peter quería, además de saber que seguía siendo el esposo trofeo de aquel implacable hombre.

Apenas escuchó aquellos pasos fuertes resonar sobre el piso, supo que ya era hora.

—Buenos días, amor —saludó Peter.

Tony le dio un beso y lo jaló con fuerza hacia su pecho.

—¿Mi desayuno está listo?

Peter suspiró emocionado. Estaba excitado y se pegó contra el cuerpo de su marido.

—Sí.

Tony le dio una nalgada sobre la tersa tela de aquella bata.

—Voy un poco tarde. Tal vez cuando regrese en la tarde te dé tu merecido.

Peter hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Pero amor, tenemos tiempo.

Tony se lamió los labios.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, además tú eres el jefe. Puedes llegar a la hora que tú quieras.

El mayor sonrió mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Peter y la llevaba cerca de su nariz. Aquel torrente de feromonas pronto lo inquietó y lo hizo poner a Peter de rodillas. El muchacho sonrió al quedar justo ante aquel enorme bulto que se marcaba sobre la tela de ese caro pantalón y acercó su boca. Sabía cómo era aquella rígida piel, conocía perfectamente la forma que tomaba cada vez que se ponía erecta y cómo lucía aquel glande húmedo.

Ansioso, Peter empezó a bajar el zíper con los dientes mientras se sujetaba a las fuertes piernas de Tony, quien ya estaba enredando sus dedos en esos rizos húmedos y castaños. Peter sonrió al ver aquella enorme longitud saliendo majestuosamente y mostrándose orgullosa ante él. Arrodillado, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con aquel brillo lujurioso que Tony tenía y dio el primer lengüetazo lento, degustando aquel sabor salado y regodeándose con aquel aroma a piel húmeda.

—Vaya que eres muy persuasivo —dijo Tony ladeando su sonrisa.

Peter siguió mirando mientras pasaba la verga de su marido por todo su rostro, como queriendo impregnarse de aquel aroma a sexo y a lujuria. Pegó sus delgados labios a aquel tronco venoso, mientras la punta de su lengua iba trazando su propio camino, ensalivando la piel de Tony y regodeándose con la textura rugosa de aquel enorme par de testículos. Los besó, sonrió al sentir la rigidez y la ansiedad de esa piel que ardía en deseo y volvió a subir, tentando a su esposo y disfrutando al ver su cara de goce.

Tomándose su tiempo, volvió a lamer hacia arriba y empezó a acercar el glande de esa polla hacia su boca para al fin, devorarlo y succionar con avidez. Los ruidos de la boca de Peter chupando sólo hicieron que Tony comenzara a mover sus caderas, irrumpiendo y penetrando aquella boca que ansiosa, lo devoraba con placer. Una arcada involuntaria y las mejillas enrojecidas de su joven esposo, hicieron que el alfa disminuyera sus impetuosas embestidas.

—Lo siento…

Peter lo miró con ojos llorosos pero satisfechos y reanudó su faena, siguió mamando como si de ello dependiera su vida y si como con ello todas sus necesidades quedaran resueltas. Tony empezó a jalar los cabellos del castaño y súbitamente sacó su verga de la húmeda y cálida boca de Peter para tomarla entre su mano derecha y dar algunos golpes leves sobre el sonrojado rostro de su omega.

—Me tengo que ir. Ya es muy tarde.

Peter se enderezó un poco y soltándose de las piernas de Tony, volvió a tomar el control sobre aquel trozo de carne que era suyo. Pasó la mojada y purpúrea cabeza de esa polla sobre su blanco y abultado pecho. Miró con morboso deleite cómo aquel glande rozaba sus pezones, que quedaron pegajosos con aquel toque.

—No te vayas… Un poco más.

Tony sonrió, dejando que Peter siguiera jugando con su miembro y soltó los rizos de su joven esposo, para dirigir sus manos hacia el pecho de Peter y con ello, que pudiera apretar su pene. Peter no dejaba de mirar cómo la verga de su esposo se friccionaba contra su piel y entrecerró los ojos al sentir cómo su abertura, ansiosa, se mojaba cada vez más.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el alfa.

Peter asintió sin dejar de maravillarse ante aquella sensación. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Tony para hacerlo apretar más su pecho. Si había una fantasía que no se había podido cumplir Peter, era aquella en la que deseaba tener un busto enorme, con un par de turgentes tetas para poder apretar mejor el miembro erecto de su esposo y que sus pezones fueran más grandes, que pudieran dar cuenta de su excitación. Sin embargo, aún así la sensación era intensa y no la cambiaría por nada. Sonrió cuando sintió que aquel movimiento arreciaba y pronto aquella húmeda y cálida descarga, comenzó a escurrir sobre su piel. Tony acercó su aún goteante verga a los labios de Peter para que pudiera tragar la última descarga de semen caliente.

Peter se saboreó y llevando sus dedos hacia su pecho, esparció aquel líquido sobre sus pezones y sobre su pecho. Jadeante, Tony lo ayudó a levantarse y lo besó apasionadamente hasta que tuvo que contenerse.

—En la tarde que llegue, créeme que te voy a anudar hasta que te duela y hasta que quedes embarazado.

Peter sonrió.

—¿Hoy por fin será el día?

Tony se acomodó la ropa y besó la frente de su esposo.

—Y si no quedas hoy, te voy a coger hasta que logre preñarte y en unos meses pueda correrme sobre ese abultado vientre. Nos vemos en la tarde, te amo.

Peter suspiró y se recargó contra el comedor para ver como su esposo salía nuevamente tarde hacia el trabajo. Otra vez, había preparado un desayuno que Tony no se iba a llevar, pero al menos, esta vez tenía la certeza de que al fin, otra de sus fantasías iba a hacerse realidad.

FIN


	3. Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colaboración con noxxx
> 
> Tags: medical play, virgin Peter, temperature play, underage, oral sex, masturbation, anal sex.

\- ¡Doctor! Por fin llegó, no sabe lo preocupada que yo estaba.

El doctor Tony Stark entró al humilde departamento y saludó de mano a la mujer que lo había llamado para que atendiera a su sobrino, el cual llevaba en cama hace algunos días. Podría decirse que Tony era un médico privilegiado, de los más respetados en la comunidad, aunque aún así atendía a domicilio cuando escaseaba el personal y debía atender pacientes fuera del hospital.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, May?

La mujer se cubrió el rostro y le invitó a pasar a la sala.

\- Oh, es que Peter ha estado con fiebre y dolores en el cuerpo desde el jueves. Tuvo que faltar a la escuela y me dice que no quiere ir al hospital porque le dan miedo las agujas y esas cosas, es por eso que lo llamé. Ya sabe, el sí confía en usted. Es su médico de cabecera desde que era un niño.

\- Hizo muy bien. Déjeme verlo.

La mujer de cabello largo lo llevó a la habitación al final del pasillo. Peter se encontraba tapado hasta la cintura y leyendo un libro. Se veía pálido y un poco débil. A Tony no se le pasó por alto lo atractivo del muchacho. Hacia unos dos años que no lo veía, y por lo visto en ese tiempo el muchacho había madurado lo suficiente como para convertirse en un joven hombre increíblemente bello.

\- Peter. El doctor Stark ha venido a verte.

El hombre se acercó para saludar al muchacho y darle un apretón de manos.

\- ¿Cómo estás Pete? Vine para revisarte, me han dicho que no te sientes bien.

\- O-Oh… de acuerdo – murmuró Peter, tímido.

Stark se dirigió a la mujer nuevamente.

\- May, le tengo que pedir que se retire así revisar al paciente con un poco más de privacidad.

\- No hay problema, doctor. Mientras voy a aprovechar para ir por unas cosas a la tienda pero si necesita algo, sólo pregúntele a mi sobrino en dónde encontrarlo. La cocina es aquella puerta blanca.

\- No se preocupe. Su sobrino está en buenas manos. Tómese su tiempo, yo la espero.

Y fue ahí que May dejó al hombre con su sobrino en la cama. Este le sonrió de lado y tomó asiento a su lado, Peter lo miraba entre curioso y encandilado, aquel doctor era más atractivo de lo que se esperaba.

\- ¿Qué te anda sucediendo, eh, Peter?

El muchacho comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

\- B-Bueno, tuve fiebre algo alta los últimos días, me ha dolido la cabeza y tengo escalofríos continuos. Aunque ahora estoy más estable.

\- Bien. Vamos a empezar con un chequeo de rutina, quítate la camisa.

Peter obedeció algo sonrojado y Tony casi que se relamió al ver el delineado cuerpo del muchacho. Le tomó del cuello para revisar sus ganglios y no encontró nada raro. Procedió a posar el estetoscopio sobre el abdomen de Peter, sintió su corazón acelerado.

\- ¿Es normal que tu corazón lata tan rápido?

\- No…

\- Entonces supongo que estás feliz de verme – exclamó el hombre riendo levemente.

Al mover el estetoscopio, este rozó el pezón de Peter, y provocó que el muchacho emitiese un gemido de sorpresa. Tony sonrió, nunca creyó que un gemido podría parecerle hasta tierno.

\- E-Está frio – murmuró Peter mordiéndose el labio y haciendo que Tony tuviese ganas de tomarlo ahí mismo – Lo siento, es que tengo la piel algo sensible.

\- Ya me di cuenta – le respondió sonriendo - Ahora, abre la boca por favor.

Peter obedeció y tímidamente separo sus rosados labios para mostrar su lengua. El hombre posó un palito sobre esta y revisó su boca, pero luego le tomó del mentón para que la cerrara y acariciarle rápidamente el labio inferior.

\- Hmm, creo que tengo que seguir revisándote – murmuró mientras tomaba notas en una libreta – Cuéntame ¿haces actividad física?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Nada? Ni siquiera… ¿Actividad sexual? Ya sabes, eso cuenta como actividad física.

Peter se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

\- Yo… nunca he hecho nada de eso, doctor.

Tony casi sintió que le da un paro cardiaco ¿Cómo es que este joven tan dulce y hermoso era virgen? Dios, ahora solo le habían dado más ganas de arruinarlo. Carraspeó y dejó su libreta a un lado.

\- Bien, señor Parker. Voy a necesitar que se quite los pantalones ahora.

Peter enarcó una ceja.

\- Pero ¿Es necesario? Solo tengo una gripe…

\- Es estrictamente necesario, Parker. Ahora sé un buen paciente y escucha a tu doctor. No te preocupes, haré que te sientas bien.

El chico obedeció y como pudo se quitó sus pantalones, develando ropa interior ajustada color rosa chicle. Tony tomó su maletín y saco sus guantes de látex, notó como Peter se sonrojaba de solo verlos. Sabía que podían intimidar a cualquiera, pero Peter los vio de forma curiosa y algo en su mirada parecía disfrutar de aquello.

\- Aprovechare para revisarte la próstata. Ya sabes, para ver de temprano si todo va bien. Es un chequeo de rutina. Ahora, boca abajo y cadera arriba.

\- D-De acuerdo – aceptó Peter, aun sin terminar de entender - Si usted lo dice, doctor.

Peter obedeció las órdenes y se acostó boca abajo sobre las sabanas. Levantó sus caderas para retirarse la ropa interior y mostrar al hombre sus muslos tersos y perfectos, Tony los miró con deseo. La piel de Peter era tan blanca y cremosa, odiaba tener que usar guantes y no poder sentirla bajo sus yemas. Peter volteó a verlo aún boca abajo, se veía tan avergonzado e inocente.

\- Emmm ¿Doc? ¿Va a usar gel o vaselina?

\- Por supuesto, así no te dolerá.

El hombre tomó un poco de gel de su maletín y se puso bastante en sus dedos. Peter lo miraba por sobre su hombro con cierta fascinación y un poco de miedo, así que volvió a mirar al frente. Stark separó las nalgas del paciente para develar la rosada entrada del muchacho. La miró con morbo y lujuria, le daban ganas hasta de probarla, de lamerla con delicadeza y avidez hasta que se cansara pero el deber era primero. Introdujo su dedo índice primero, y Peter se tensó inmediatamente. No pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar uno de los muslos del joven con su mano.

\- Calma, estás algo tenso. Necesito que te relajes para que esto sea más fácil ¿Si, cariño?

No había podido resistirse a llamarle de esa manera, pero a Peter no pareció molestarle. Simplemente asintió y se recostó sobre una almohada, la cual abrazó. Tony mientras tanto siguió en búsqueda de la próstata del muchacho, su dedo entraba, salía y daba vueltas dentro del paciente. No se le pasó por alto como Peter comenzó a restregarse contra la cama sutilmente y sonrió al darse cuenta como este buscaba fricción. Esto le debía estar encantando, y más si era virgen. Cuando sintió lo que buscaba, Peter gimió de forma algo aguda.

\- ¡Ah! O-Oh…

Tony retiró sus dedos de dentro del muchacho con delicadeza, la entrada del joven ahora se encontraba un poco más abultada.

\- Todo en orden, ya puedes darte vuelta.

Peter lo hizo de forma tímida y tapándose levemente la entrepierna. Tony por poco sintió como le daba un vuelco al corazón al ver el miembro erecto y húmedo de su paciente escondido tras sus dedos. Apenas lo había tocado un poco y el joven ya se había excitado.

\- A-Ah… doctor. No sé qué paso pero cuando usted me toco ahí, se sintió muy bien…

\- E-Es normal – carraspeó el hombre intentando mirarlo a los ojos – Es una zona erógena.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Significa que si se le aplica una estimulación continua, esta genera placer y la sangre fluye hacia esa zona del cuerpo. Y hablando de eso, creo que podría aprovechar otra zona erógena para tomar una muestra de semen, si no te molesta.

Peter asintió tímidamente y retiró su mano, mostrando su rosada erección para el doctor.

\- Si usted lo dice…

\- Confía en mí, soy tu doctor – le dijo Tony guiñándole un ojo - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Para cuando Tony ya había dicho esa frase, se sintió algo avergonzado. Claro, él todo un cínico pidiéndole a su joven paciente un prematuro examen de próstata y ahora una inútil muestra de semen. Para pervertido no se estudiaba ni se necesitaba tener un grado académico, pero no podía resistirse, no quería luchar contra ese oscuro deseo e impulso que surgía en su mente a cada segundo viendo a ese joven tan hermoso y atractivo.

\- Por favor, doctor. Usted sabe cómo hacer estas cosas.

La respuesta del chico tomó a Tony por sorpresa, pero él tampoco era un santo. No quería perder más tiempo y aquella enorme palpitación que se escondía debajo de su pantalón crecía monstruosamente a cada momento. Trató de que su rostro y sus movimientos no delataran la lujuria de la que era presa y casi de inmediato, Peter se acercó al él, quien sacó un frasco de su maleta y le separó las piernas con cuidado.

\- Ahora voy a estimularte de forma externa ¿Si?

El muchacho aceptó tímidamente y volvió a recostarse sobre las almohadas de su cama. Estaba nervioso pero emocionado por lo que aquel hombre le haría. Y más porque deseaba sentir más de aquel látex sobre su piel…

—¿Doctor? ¿Y si se quita el guante? Digo, fue el mismo que usó allá atrás y bueno… —sonrió Peter nerviosamente mientras levantaba más las caderas y abría sus piernas.

Tony respiró profundamente al saber que al fin iba a tocar la tersa piel del chico.

—Tienes razón. Me distraje un momento —dijo justificando su creciente nerviosismo—. Bien, mientras lo hago, puedes cerrar los ojos o pensar en algo agradable.

Peter se mordió el labio.

—¿Me permitiría ayudarlo? Es que veo que usted… —señaló con su mirada hacia aquella prominencia bajo la ropa del médico.

Tony bajó la mirada un momento. El color claro de su pantalón delataba que la punta de su verga estaba tan mojada como aquella que estaba esperando que la tocara.

—No veo por qué no.

Peter sonrió y esperó a que Tony bajara la bragueta de su pantalón y liberara su descomunal y venosa erección. Peter jadeó al ver el tamaño de esa tremenda verga y no pudo evitar saborearse.

—¿Listo, Pete?

El chico movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Mejor déjeme probarlo. Se ve tan…

Tony entendió lo que el chico quería decir y se acomodó para quedar cerca de la boca de Peter y al mismo tiempo, poder acariciar la rosada polla del muchacho. Apenas la húmeda y suave lengua de Peter dio la primera lamida, Tony cerró los ojos embriagado de placer. Los delgados labios de Peter se apretaron alrededor de su glande y comenzaron a succionar.

—Algo me dice que ya has hecho esto antes, ¿no?

Peter movió lentamente su cabeza negando, sin dejar de succionar. Poco a poco, Tony fue apretando con firmeza la erecta polla de Peter, subiendo y bajando para masturbar adecuadamente al chico y obtener aquella muestra de semen. Los suaves gemidos del chico le indicaron que iba por el camino correcto y siguió alternando entre su faena de excitar a Peter y disfrutar lo que aquella boca rosada le estaba haciendo. Tuvo que moverse un poco cuando sintió que Peter iba a meterse su miembro aún más y sabiendo que eso podría provocarle arcadas, le indicó que se detuviera.

—Hey, con calma. Sólo es algo de rutina, tranquilo, campeón.

Peter dio una última succionada al enorme tronco venoso y al casi purpureo glande del falo de Tony, mientras éste dejaba un momento de estimular al muchacho para acomodarse mejor y acelerar el movimiento que ejercía sobre la piel erecta de Peter.

—Déjalo, en un momento yo termino con esto. Primero lo tuyo—dijo Tony tratando de mantener la compostura en un momento así.

Peter sonrió y cerró los ojos. El chico pasó una de sus manos sobre su delgado y ardiente pecho, jugueteando con sus tetillas y al ver eso, Tony usó su mano libre para colocar encima el frío metal del estetoscopio. Peter se retorció casi de inmediato y ahogó un gemido. Tony siguió apretando de arriba a abajo el miembro de Peter hasta que vio que la espalda del joven empezaba a arquearse y que su rostro empezaba a reflejar aquel creciente placer. Ágil y experto como era en su papel de médico, soltó el aparato para poder alcanzar aquel pequeño recipiente de plástico y lo acercó para que aquel líquido tibio y blanco que empezaba a manar lentamente cayera ahí.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Peter engalanaban aquella boca entreabierta que dejaba escapar, agitadamente, aquellos suspiros de placer y Tony sonrió al ver que el chico había alcanzado su climax. Esperó un momento hasta que la última gota cayó en el frasco y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Tony se lamió los dedos, tratando de retener el sabor de aquella joven simiente en su boca cuando vio que el chico abría los ojos lentamente.

—Bien, Peter. Hemos terminado.

—¿Entonces qué tengo, doctor? ¿Es algo grave?

Tony suspiró. Su erección aún seguía oculta bajo sus pantalones y estaba pensando en cómo darle salida lo más pronto posible. No podía postergar más su estancia en una visita médica a domicilio por más que lo quisiera.

—Creo que tienes un resfriado, nada grave. Por lo demás, eres un joven saludable.

Peter siguió jugando con el estetoscopio y lo volvió a pasar sobre su pecho. La manera en la que le sonreía a Tony era entre inocente y juguetona.

—¿Pero y si me siento mal? No me ha recetado nada —preguntó el chico con voz ligeramente preocupada— ¿No me puede dar una vacuna? Ya sabe, de esas que son grandes, que gotean mucho y…

Tony, ni tardo ni perezoso, caminó hacia la puerta para ponerle seguro y se bajó la bragueta otra vez.

—Pero va a ser algo muy rápido, ya después te daré cita abierta para que me busques en el hospital o a la hora que sea en mi domicilio o cuando haya tiempo o dónde estés y te sientas mal. Es que un tratamiento para lo que tienes y necesitas va a tomar tiempo y…

Peter hizo espacio en la cama y se colocó de lado, mostrándole al médico su rosada entrada.

—Hoy porque descansó mi tía pero ya mañana regresa a trabajar y supongo que me hará tomar reposo, ¿cierto, doc?

Tony se recostó detrás de Peter mientras buscaba en la bolsa de su bata aquella sustancia líquida que iba a necesitar.

—Yo sólo quiero que te sientas mejor. Puedes morder la almohada si te molesta un poco, pero voy a tener cuidado.

Peter asintió y torpemente llevó su mano hacia su abertura, introduciendo un dedo para poder estar listo pero Tony fue más rápido e introdujo uno de sus enormes y viriles dedos mojados por el gel en aquella rosada estrechez.

—Relájate, cierra los ojos, piensa que la próxima vez que nos veamos vas a estar mejor y hasta saltos vas a poder dar.

Peter no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—¿Encima de usted?

—Si quieres, yo espero que sí.

Tony, sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo tenían disponible, se aseguró de dilatar bien al muchacho y levantó su cadera para alinearse con aquella cálida entrada. Levantó una de las piernas del chico para tener mejor acceso sin dejar de acercarse más y más al objeto de su deseo. Se dio cuenta de que su tamaño iba a ser un problema momentáneo y comenzó a besar el cuello de Peter, quien al sentir cómo aquel enorme miembro iba penetrándolo, sólo alcanzó a sujetarse con fuerza de sus sábanas.

—Shh, tranquilo. Calma.

Peter, aun sintiendo aquella intrusiva irrupción, levantó más su cadera para que al fin, Tony empezara a moverse. Las acometidas fueron suaves, leves en un inicio pero poco a poco fueron aumentando su intensidad hasta que Peter sólo sentía detrás de sí aquel despliegue apasionado del médico llenándolo por completo. El sudor escurría por su frente y Tony seguía tratando de mantener el ritmo y traer a raya los gemidos casi lastimeros del muchacho.

—¿Estás… bien? —preguntó casi susurrando.

—Ah… ah… sí…

—Bien. Tócate otra vez, por favor.

Peter obedeció el consejo de su médico de cabecera y nuevamente sintió su erección reaccionar. Mientras Tony lo follaba vigorosamente, Peter estaba tratando de mantener el ritmo sobre su propia piel y sin evitarlo, otra vez aquel derrame líquido y tibio entre sus dedos.

Tony, al escuchar aquel gemido ahogado, cerró los ojos y se descargó dentro de su paciente. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a besar al chico, lamer cada milímetro de su piel y volver a follárselo una y otra vez, pero escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—¿Doctor Stark? ¿Todavía sigue aquí?

Procurando no hacer ruido, se levantó como pudo mientras le aventaba las sábanas a Peter para que se tapara.

—S-sí, señora Parker. Ya estoy terminando con su sobrino. Ya salgo con usted.

—¿Gusta una taza de café?

—Sí, muchas gracias. Ya salgo, sólo le daré unas recomendaciones a su sobrino y luego se las diré a usted.

Los dos se quedaron quietos hasta que escucharon los tacones alejarse lo suficiente. Peter se acomodó sobre sus almohadas y volvió a poner cara de enfermo. Sus mejillas enrojecidas serían una buena excusa para decir que la fiebre aún persistía si es que May quería verlo. Tony se acomodó la ropa, guardó aquella muestra que había extraído minutos antes y arropó bien a Peter.

—Me imagino que regreso mañana, así que en cuanto puedas date una ducha con agua tibia y si el dolor en cierta área persiste, te dejo esto. Mañana traeré más.

Peter asintió al ver el envase de gel sobre su mesita de noche y le sonrió al doctor.

—Muchas gracias, doctor Stark.

El médico se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No hay de qué.

Peter iba a cerrar los ojos cuando vio que Tony sacaba algo de su maletín.

—Toma. Ni falta que te hace practicar pero por si acaso.

Peter sacó su brazo de las sábanas para recoger la paleta que el médico le extendía y la abrió. Comenzó a lamerla poco a poco.

—¿Siempre le da una a sus pacientes?

Tony suspiró mientras despeinaba los ya revueltos y húmedos cabellos del chico.

—No. De hecho, eres el único paciente que merece trato especial. Eres un excelente paciente. Descansa.

**

Tony había aceptado la taza de café para tratar de serenarse. También aquella rebanada de ese pan seco y agrio que la mujer muy amablemente le había ofrecido y hasta se había permitido escuchar un poco de sus historias con tal de hacer tiempo y salir completamente tranquilo.

—¿Y qué tiene mi Peter? —preguntó la tía del joven mientras acomodaba unos trastos en la cocina.

—Agotamiento por estrés y las defensas bajas, como alumno de alto rendimiento es común que le suceda. Le hice un chequeo de rutina y también le puse una inyección intrapiernosa para que se mejore pronto.

May se asomó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Una qué? Perdón, no lo escuché bien

—Una intravenosa con vitaminas para que se mejore.

La mujer sonrió.

—Ah, ya. ¿Tengo que comprarle medicamentos?

—No, yo se los traigo mañana. Con la inyección de hoy bastará para que duerma bien pero si ocurre algo a cualquier hora, no duden en llamarme. Bueno, me retiro. Gracias por el pan y el café.

Tony caminó hacia la salida cargando su maletín y notablemente relajado.

—Ay, doctor, discúlpeme. No le di sus honorarios. ¿Cuánto es de la consulta y la inyección?

Tony se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su mujer.

—No es nada. Peter es mi paciente favorito desde que era pequeño y usted lo sabe.

—¡Cómo cree! Me da pena, en serio, ¿cuánto es?

Tony suspiró.

—Mañana le dejo la cuenta con Peter, pero no se preocupe. Descanse.

May sonrió y despidió al médico, quien al salir de ese enorme edificio volteó hacia la ventana en la que sabía, estaba la habitación de su paciente. Si ya había encontrado el remedio, no iba a dejar que la “enfermedad” de su paciente cediera de repente. Total, el dinero ni falta le hacía.


	4. Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colaboración con noxxx
> 
> Tags: blind date, glory hole, oral sex, cum swallowing, cute ending.

Toda la semana había sido un martirio en la escuela y ahora en el trabajo. Más bien todo el mes por no decir que todo el año al igual que todos los anteriores. Estaba cansado y harto, y por lo mismo, en lugar de ir a aburrirse encerrado en su habitación, decidió que se había ganado unas cuantas cervezas.

Más le valía beber rápido, mucho y barato sin importar la procedencia ni la calidad del alcohol. Aunque su metabolismo era toda una maravilla, lo cierto era que necesitaba de vez en cuando sentirse como un mortal cualquiera y tratar de sentir las apremiantes consecuencias de los excesos.

Entró a un bar que más bien parecía una bodega de licores de muy mala muerte. El olor a humedad y otras cosas, la infranqueable cortina de humo de cigarro y otras sustancias, así como las escasas señalizaciones de seguridad y lo apretado de la gente, parecían ser el indicio perfecto de que era el lugar que necesitaba y que ahí tendrían todo el alcohol adulterado que podía engañar a su cuerpo al menos por un par de horas. Nada mejor que un lugar así para olvidarse un poco de los problemas de siempre.

Buscó un lugar en la barra, mostró su identificación (esos veintiún años le lucían bien al fin) y se dejó llevar por el amargo alcohol. Tres tarros enormes después, se tuvo que sujetar a su asiento y con la mirada borrosa, trató de leer los números en su reloj.

“¡Vaya, eso fue rápido!”

Pidió otra tercia de cerveza de raíz que sabía a todo menos a la planta y tuvo que sujetarse con descaro del hombre que estaba a su lado y que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Es un Tom Ford – le espetó con disgusto - Lo vas a arruinar.

Peter sonrió como un bobo al querer adivinar las facciones de su enojado interlocutor pero esa bebida en serio que le había pegado con la fuerza de diez martillos y veía borroso. Apenas distinguía el rostro de aquel tipo.

—D-disculpe… —dijo arrastrando las palabras y sumamente feliz por ello —N-No fue mi intención.

El tipo se limpió la manga del brazo como si Peter en serio lo hubiera ensuciado. Aunque sus sentidos estaban ya algo embotados y la música era estridente y estaba mal ecualizada, pudo escuchar la queja de aquel hombre.

—Esto me pasa por andar jugándole al solterito aventurero cuando ya estoy mayor como para esas cosas. Grindr. Cómo no.

Peter sonrió y se acercó al extraño sin importarle que pudiera incomodarlo. La mención de aquella aplicación llamó su atención.

—¿Usas Grindr?

El hombre buscó algo en su cartera y Peter siguió sus movimientos.

—Me la recomendaron, pero ya veo que es un fiasco.

—¿En serio? Yo apenas la estaba aprendiendo a usar – comentó el muchacho divertido.

El hombre se acercó a Peter y lo tomó por el hombro con algo de fuerza.

—Pues quedé muy decepcionado. No te la recomiendo. Supuestamente me iba a encontrar con alguien aquí hace veinte minutos y todo lo que vi fue a un pobre diablo a mi lado embriagarse con alcohol de quinta hasta el asco. Cuídate, ya está pagado tu consumo.

Peter vio que el hombre dejó un fajo de billetes sobre la barra y se alejó. Sacó su teléfono y al encender sus datos, vio que tenía una coincidencia de hacía unos veinte minutos en ese mismo lugar.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Era él!

Peter lamentó que esta vez su cuerpo sí hubiera cedido a la borrachera y tambaleante, dejó unas monedas en la barra. A esa hora el lugar ya estaba lleno y sintiéndose mareado, trató de salir para alcanzar al tipo, pero al llegar a la salida no lo vio. Nada. Volvió a revisar el celular y quiso mandarle un mensaje, hasta le envío su número para que se encontraran pero no.

Decepcionado, entró al sanitario a refrescarse la cara y el cuello con agua y esperó hasta que la molestia del alcohol empezara a disminuir. Se quedó esperando, tratando de no marearse con las intermitencias de la luz cuyos estroboscópicos efectos lo estaban poniendo peor hasta que decidió entrar a uno de los servicios. Estando adentro, escuchó que alguien más entró por la manera en la que azotó la puerta al lado suyo. Peter se sentó en el excusado sin realmente tener ganas de satisfacer ninguna necesidad fisiológica, más que la de sentarse y descansar hasta que la luz se apagó por completo. Viendo lo inútil de su decisión, quiso sujetarse de una de las paredes de ese sanitario hasta que sintió algo raro.

Estaba húmedo, duro pero también suave.

Conocía esa textura. Él tenía uno justo en medio de las piernas y era el suyo, pero éste era de alguien más. Horrorizado, lo soltó y al querer salir, el cerrojo estaba trabado.

“¡Demonios!”, maldijo al darse cuenta de que sus opciones para salir eran pocas: o era por debajo del angosto pase de la puerta, o era derribarla y con ello vandalizar un sitio ajeno. No iba a dar un giro para salir volando.

“¿Pero qué carajos?” pensó al recordar que había tocado una polla.

Peter limpió su mano contra su ropa tratando de relajarse. Bastaba con que no le siguiera la corriente al pervertido de al lado y este se iría, pero también era tomar un riesgo. Aunque ¿quién sería el pervertido que ponía su miembro erecto en ese sucio hoyo para qué? Bueno, el para qué era obvio, ¿pero era en serio?

Había leído que eran populares en bares y otros lugares ese tipo de practicas, pero también eran riesgosos. Nunca se sabía a quién se le podía estar dando una maratónica sesión de chupadas ni si al terminar, el anónimo al otro lado de la pared (o plafón) se iba a conformar con eso o iba a querer algo más. Suponía que era el morbo de chupársela a un extraño.

—¿Hola? —preguntó mientras sentía un estremecimiento recorrerlo de punta a punta.

Nadie le respondió. Sólo se escuchaba lejana la música al otro lado de la puerta y que quien fuera que estuviera a su lado, se pegaba insistentemente contra aquel agujero.

—Eh, me llamo Peter… lamento mucho haberte tocado accidentalmente.

No hubo respuesta otra vez más que una serie de toquidos.

Eran tres, como los de aquella canción de Lynn Andersen, en los que aquella tercia de sonidos indicaba la confirmación de algo. Peter lo sabía. Era raro que una referencia así de inútil y ridícula fuera su única alternativa para comunicarse en un momento así y también sabía, que si el tipo tenía conocimiento de la letra de la canción y si tocaba dos veces, eso significaría un no.

Se atrevió a responder dos veces y otra vez, el desconocido insistió con los tres toquidos. Peter respondió otra vez con un par de golpeteos hasta que otra vez, esa triada de toquidos le dijeron que no iba a ser sencillo y que mejor se resignara.

¿Qué más podía perder?

Sacó su celular y encendió su lámpara para ver qué era lo que le estaban ofreciendo al otro lado. Vio que el tipo estaba muy bien equipado y que ese grueso glande se veía sumamente apetitoso, mención aparte de lo brillante del líquido preseminal que comenzaba a gotear cual néctar.

“Maldita sea…”

Tres toquidos más. Peter respondió con tres también y cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba arrodillándose para empezar a lamer la gruesa cabeza de ese miembro que ostentaba orgulloso su circuncisión. Sus labios rosados se posaron sobre la suave piel, cuyo gusto era salado y fuerte en realidad. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado pero agradecía que hubiera algo separándolo de quien le estaba proveyendo con una magnífica porción de carne. Era tan sucio y morboso, pero le excitaba demasiado.

Esperó un poco para tratar de convencerse a sí mismo que en serio quería lamer esa polla y pensando en que pudiera tratarse de alguien atractivo, comenzó a usar sus labios para succionar aquel glande que apenas le cabía en la boca. Total, no necesitaba saber de quién se trataba. Pronto, la longitud de aquel miembro empezó a hacerse camino por aquel agujero y Peter se sujetó al plafón que lo separaba para seguirlo devorando con ansia y lujuria. Abrió tanto como pudo su boca para seguir chupando aquella piel venosa y erecta. Poco a poco, sintió aquel cosquilleo bajo su vientre que le indicaba que estaba excitándose por lo morbosa de la situación. Sintió como el mismo comenzaba a ponerse duro y de verdad que estaba tentado a comenzar a tocarse mientras se la chupaba al tipo.

Su respiración entrecortada lo hizo detenerse unos segundos para poder ceder a sus deseos y sacar su propia erección para masturbarse mientras seguía complaciendo a un extraño. La embriaguez dio paso a la lujuria y Peter seguía chupando aquella polla como si se tratara de un caramelo enorme que apenas le entraba en la boca. Poco a poco, sintió que su miembro empezaba a palpitar y que se corría entre sus dedos. El semen que escurría de ellos, los llevó a aquella enorme falange para humedecerla y probarse al tiempo que probaba al otro y siguió succionando hasta que un par de toquidos lo hicieron detenerse de súbito.

Se quedó quieto en lo que veía aquella polla retraerse un poco y supuso que por la manera en la que se movía, quizá el dueño estaba masturbándose. Tres toquidos más y Peter acercó su boca, sabiendo qué era lo que seguía.

Puso su lengua para recibir gustoso aquella descarga amarga y caliente que escurría. Saboreó la semilla en su boca, unas cuantas gotas le cayeron en los labios y cerca de sus mejillas. En serio que el tipo tenía mucho para dar y Peter quería recibirlo todo. Hasta la última gota.

Dos toquidos y Peter esperó mientras su teléfono empezaba a vibrar. Vio que era un mensaje de Tony y acomodándose la ropa, esperó un momento para poder salir y tranquilizarse. Aún podía saborear aquella cálida descarga y cuando escuchó que el otro salió, Peter se quedó unos instantes más hasta que consideró prudente salir del lugar.

**

—¿Peter?

El castaño se acercó a besar al millonario que lo esperaba afuera de aquella cafetería donde le dijo que lo iba a alcanzar, y quien entrecerró los ojos al sentir la lujuria con la que el joven lo había besado. Sus manos lo acariciaban desesperadamente.

—¿Quién más si no yo?

Tony lo abrazó y besó su frente, un inesperado cariño surgió en él.

—Listo. Yo cumplí. ¿Algo más aparte de traerme a falsas citas a ciegas en bares de mala muerte con agujeros en los baños? Con esa cara de ángel eres todo un pervertido, y yo soy la pobre víctima de tus turbias fantasías.

El castaño sonrió.

—La próxima vez nos toca en el supermercado. Tú tendrás que fingir que no sabes distinguir un Merlot de un Cavernet y yo te voy a asesorar mientras te coqueteo y digo que te ves muy sexy con esa vieja playera de Star Wars. Puedes ser como un viejito confundido y yo el joven amable que lo ayuda.

El millonario besó a Peter ahogando una risa.

—¿Otra vez voy a ser el desconocido con el que quieres tener sexo casual? Al menos déjame crear a mi personaje esta vez, ¿no? Digo, esta vez te las diste de estudiante universitario de veintiuno cuando los dos sabemos que ya estás a la mitad del segundo piso. Porque ya tienes veinticinco y estás graduado, ¿verdad?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso no importa. La próxima vas a ser un padre soltero que por primera vez va a usar Caoba para conseguir una cita a ciegas y yo seré el amable profesor de preescolar que curiosamente le da clases a Morgan, tu hermosa y adorable hija que resulta ser mi alumna favorita.

Tony se acercó a Peter y le acarició el rostro tiernamente.

—Por cierto, ¿ya vamos por ella o crees que May la quiera cuidar un poco más? Ya sabes, le gusta cuidar de la pequeña Maguna.

Peter entrelazó su mano con la de su esposo y caminó a su lado.

—Le dije que nos la cuidara esta noche, que necesitábamos una noche de solteros. Ella entiende y a Morgan le encanta hacer pijamadas con su tía-abuela. La hubieras visto, estaba muy contenta cuando se la fui a dejar, hasta llevó sus peluches y todo.

Tony suspiró.

—¿No te da vergüenza que sea May quien nos cuide a la niña para que podamos follar a gusto unas cuantas horas?

Peter se recargó en el hombro de Tony y lo miró con falsa inocencia. El maldito casi que podría ser actor de Hollywood.

—Pero a ti te gusta, ¿o no? Además, entre semana no podemos hacerlo como hace rato y menos, tomarnos unos tragos hasta perder la conciencia. Anda, leí de un bar que es de los que te gustan y no, no tienen hoyos en las paredes. Te invito una copa, y luego, llegando a casa nos metemos al jacuzzi, te puedo dar fresas que sé que te gustan. Hasta compré velas y champán. Déjame consentirte, nos lo merecemos.

Tony sonrió mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente con Peter. Amaba cuando su joven esposo buscaba formas poco convencionales de salir de la rutina y con eso, seguir avivando la llama en su matrimonio y mantenerlo enamorado y satisfecho, como en eterna luna de miel.

FIN


	5. Spank me baby

Tags: spanking, sex throwbacks, dacryphilia implied.

"¡Ah, más, más!"

"¿Te gusta?"

"¡Sí! ¡Más, más!"

"¡Toma! ¡Eso y más te mereces!"

"¡Ahhhhh!"

Luego vino la reprimenda y tuvo que continuar diciendo la verdad a su verdugo.

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"Porque me gusta, porque estoy feliz. Por eso".

"¿En serio? Porque mira ya como me pusiste y esto es tu culpa", le había dicho su amante mientras le mostraba su palpitante erección y él esperaba a que terminara para poder atenderlo.

"Perdón, amor", había respondido con voz temerosa.

"Oh, en serio que tú no entiendes".

Aquel sonido se escuchaba claramente en sus oídos y era algo melodioso y reconfortante al recordarlo. Habían pasado apenas unas cuantas horas y la sensación aún se sentía tan real…

"¿Quieres más?"

"¡Sí! ¡Más, dame más!"

La voz cómplice, pero autoritaria.

"Eres insaciable, ¿eh?"

"¡Tú sabes lo que me gusta! ¡Castígame, he sido muy malo!"

Otra vez aquellos golpes secos con la palma de la mano, con furia, desconsiderados. Fuertes, dolorosos.

"¿Eso te gusta, eh?"

"¡Sí, sí!"

"¡Oh, sigues llorando! ¡Qué adorable te ves cuando lloras! ¡Pero por tu culpa justo acabo de manchar mis pantalones y sabes lo difícil que es esconder las manchas de semen en la ropa! ¡Toma!"

Un azote más fuerte que los anteriores que por un momento lo hizo quitarse del regazo de su amante.

"¡Perdona, no fue mi intención!"

"¡Ven acá, ahora mismo!"

"¡Oh por favor, perdón, te juro que…!"

La sensación húmeda de la lengua del otro lamiendo sus mejillas mojadas por el llanto. La punzante y casi eterna sensación caliente de los golpes en las nalgas y él, feliz, satisfecho de saber que se había portado mal a propósito y que se merecía esa obscena sesión de golpes que terminó con él llorando adolorido pero satisfecho toda la noche. Ahora sí tenía un TBT* que valiera la pena rememorar, aunque no pudiera dar cuenta de ello en sus redes sociales por lo comprometedor de la situación.

Llevaba más de una hora de pie fingiendo que eso le permitía concentrarse mejor y exponer con claridad sus ideas en esa álgida reunión que estaba dirigiendo. Sus inversionistas no tenían que saber que a petición suya, su joven amante lo había agarrado a nalgadas la noche anterior y que por eso mismo, Tony Stark, no podía sentarse hasta nuevo aviso o por lo menos, hasta que pasara el fin de semana.

FIN :v

*Throwback Thursday: “reminiscencias de los jueves”.


	6. Happy Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a noxxx por betearlo, ¡¡eres la mejor!!

TAGS: feet.

—Peter, no.

—Por favor.

—Ya te dije que no, así no, ponte algo —se quejó el millonario enarcando una ceja —. Además tu siempre…

Peter lo miró con eso ojos brillantes de cordero a medio morir que siempre ponía cada vez que quería conseguir algo. Y que el muy maldito solía lograr.

—Ay, odio que me mires así —se quejó Tony mientras se estiraba por el control de la televisión y seguía cambiando los canales sin ver ninguno en específico.

—Vamos, Tony.

—No.

—¡Por fa!

—Dije que no.

Tony ya no respondió nada y Peter sonrió. Los dos estaban acostados en el sillón, pero cada uno recargando la cabeza en el reposabrazos a cada extremo. Sólo se unían sus pies y el chico sabía que a Tony no le gustaba que Peter entrelazara los suyos con los de él. Nunca le había gustado y no precisamente porque Tony fuera quisquilloso.

—¡Déjale ahí, esa película me gusta! —gritó Peter emocionado.

—¿Por qué? ¡Es una película para niños!

—Yo soy un niño —dijo Peter emocionado y sonriendo.

—Claro que no, ya no eres un niño —reclamó Tony rodando los ojos. Le parecía estúpido remarcar lo obvio.

Peter se removió en el sillón, acomodándose y estirando sus piernas.

—Pero sí soy tu niño —dijo Peter mientras tanteaba con el dedo gordo de su pie el muslo del millonario y comenzaba a subir.

—Peter, ya tienes casi veintidós – le recordó sin emoción –. Ya hasta puedes ir preso.

—Soy tu niño, dije —se burló Peter mientras su segundo dedo del pie y el tercero iban siguiendo al primero, y luego colocaba su otro pie encima del cuerpo de Tony.

—Además—resopló molesto Tony mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, pero al sentir que los pies de Peter iban subiendo sobre sus muslos, intentó alejarse de ellos — ¿a quién le parece realista una película donde unos pingüinos saben bailar?

—A mí —respondió Peter.

—No seas infantil —respondió Tony secamente.

Peter ya no dijo nada y concentró su atención en la pantalla. Tony volvió a acomodarse cuando sintió que los dedos de los pies de Peter empezaban a masajear su polla por encima de la ropa y que aquella sensación era muy agradable.

—Peter, te dije que…

—Deja de hacerte el difícil, si te encanta cuando lo hago – lo cortó el muchacho, presionando su entrepierna con su pie.

Tony cerró los ojos sin importarle nada y empezó a jadear pues conocía bien y disfrutaba demasiado la destreza de Peter al masajear su miembro con sus pies. El chico lograba acariciarlo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

—¿Puedo? —escuchó preguntar a Peter, con esa voz melosa y sensual.

El millonario asintió al sentir que sólo faltaba un roce más y sin dudarlo, se bajó el zíper de los jeans para liberar su erección. Sintió como las plantas de los pies del chico subían y bajaban con avidez y sensualidad. Sólo un toque, ya no faltaba mucho para que se corriera hasta que pasó.

—¡Por Dios, Peter! ¡Están helados! – se quejó molesto.

Peter sonrió, mordiéndose el labio cuando sintió que a pesar de eso, el semen de Tony había mojado los dedos de su pies. Aquel liquido espeso y viscoso se metía entre sus dedos.

—¡Maldita, sea Peter! ¿Por qué siempre tienes los pies así de fríos? ¡Dios, y lo peor es que siempre se me olvida! ¡Eres de lo peor!

Peter se rio con ganas, ignorando los insultos de su novio.

—Yo te amo, que eso nunca se te olvide — limpiándose una lagrima de la risa —. Oye, ¿me traes un café y unos calcetines? Ah, también mi mantita de superhéroes, por fa. Tengo mucho frío y me tienes que cuidar, porque soy tu niño.

Tony se levantó del sillón obedeciendo a su joven novio sin muchas ganas, mientras Peter, el de los pies de hielo, posaba su pie derecho lleno de semen sobre los dedos de su pie izquierdo y seguía embelesado viendo la pantalla.

FIN.


End file.
